


Episode Thirteen

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [13]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Embedded Images, Family Drama, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, a little tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: Peter and Simon's Housewarming PartyThis is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon:** I thought I heard someone rustling around down here. Glad you’re not a burglar… You got a haircut?

**Peter laughed:** Oh, yeah! I did tell you when I told I was leaving, but you were mostly asleep. Do you like it? You look nice.

**Simon:** Oh, good, thank you, I was going to ask if this was okay. Yeah, your hair looks good, it’s just a surprise. I thought you were just getting groceries.

**Peter:** It was a last minute thing.

**Simon:** The food looks good too.

**Peter:** Thank you! Oh, that’s the doorbell. I’ll get it. Wait, should we both get it?

**Simon:** Uhhh, don’t ask me, prince, I have no idea.

**Peter breathed in deeply:** I’ll get it.

* * *

 

**Peter breathed out:** Oh, Colin, hi.

**Colin laughed:** Ooh, you’re tense. Might want to work on that greeting look for the grandparents.

**Peter:** Helpful…

**Colin:** Aw, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to stress you out more.  I was trying to make you laugh, and I did it badly.

**Peter:** Thank you for trying, I do appreciate that.

**Colin:** Hey, I brought you a present! Rainbow champagne glasses! And that super sweet apple liqueur you like to try the glasses out. Mark and Forrest are bringing them in in a second.

**Peter:** Oooh! Thank you! That sounds _really_ good right now.

**Colin:** You want a hug too?

**Peter:** Yes!  
  
 **Colin:** You'll do fine, Pete. If they act like jerks, it's them, not you. We both know they're jerks. We're all in it together.  
  
 **Peter:** Yeah. Thanks, Colin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katy:** Hello dear. Your grandparents are especially cranky today, they’re on their way in. I almost told them I was going to turn the car around, and I wasn’t even driving.

**Peter giggled:** I don’t think I would have minded. Maybe you could have left them at the gas station.

**Katy:** Peter, have you been drinking?

**Peter:** Uh, no, mom! I am one hundred percent sober!

**Katy laughed:** Don’t lie to me! I was just going to ask for a glass of what you’re having.

**Peter laughed:** Oh, Colin brought me apple liqueur. You can have some; I also got the wine you like.

**Rose ran up:** Petey! The house is so pretty! I bet it’ll be so cozy in the fall and winter! Do you have a fireplace?

**Peter:** Thank you! We do! How did your semester go?

**Rose:** Well enough! Glad to have some breathing time. Oh shit, are those macarons?!

**Katy:** Rose, _language_.

**Peter giggled:** Yes! The pink ones are strawberry! I saved extra for you to take home with you.

**Rose:** You’re so sweet. Though I don’t know if they’ll make it that long.

**Peter:** If you eat all of them, I will be impressed and make you more.

**Rose:** Oh, that sounds like a challenge!

**Katy:** Oh, Rose… Remember that time you threw…

**Rose laughed:** Yes! It’s a risk I’m willing to take for Petey’s strawberry macarons. These are legendary, mom.

**Katy laughed:** Well, suit yourself. The chocolate macarons are clearly superior… or even better, crème brulee….

**Peter:** Well, you’ll be happy to know that I got everything to make you crème brulee.

**Katy:** Perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter:** Hi grandma. That’s a pretty dress.

**Sarah:** Oh, thank you, I thought everyone would be better dressed. I’m not sure Colin _is_ dressed.

**Peter:** He likes it, and I think he looks nice.

**Dean:** Hello Peter.

**Peter:** Oh, geeze, you scared me!

**Dean sighed.**

****  


**Peter:** Hi.

**Dean:** Where is your mother?

**Peter:** Um, I’m not sure? I think—

**Colin:** Hey gramps.

**Dean:** …

**Colin:** How’s the… golf?

**Dean:** Why are you talking to me?

**Colin laughed:** Morbid curiosity?

**Katy walked up:** Colin, dear, I opened another bottle of wine. There’s some over on the counter if you’d like more.

**Colin smirked:** Fine, I’ll fuck off then. Pete, come with me.

**Katy laughed:** Oh, go on or I’ll call your mother.

**Dean:** Doesn’t seem like she’d do much.

**Katy:** Come off it. You’ve been surly all day, enjoy your grandson’s party for a few minutes. It’s a happy occasion; he has a new house with his new partner, and he’s done nothing to deserve you being like this. Neither has Colin for that matter. He may have been prodding you slightly just now, but you started it last time… and, mother, no more commentary on his clothing. I did hear that. He’s dressed nicely, and he’s comfortable. This is a housewarming party for close family, not an opera.

**Sarah:** Oh, don’t get yourself so worked up… but fine, I’ll keep my commentary to myself.

**Katy:** I’ll get myself as worked up as I wish to, thank you.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Colin:** You alright, Pete?

**Peter:** No, but it’s not you.

**Colin:** Okay. I was _trying_ to distract them from the ganging up on you.

**Peter laughed and sniffed:** I know, and I mean, you did… Mom was about to put on her boxing gloves.

**Colin laughed:** Oh god, I’d love to see that literally.

**Peter:** Honestly, I might too.

**Mark:** Hey, Forrest and I were looking for you.

**Colin:** You found me! I forgot to leave a trail of breadcrumbs, sorry.

**Mark:** You did leave a slight trail of wine drops.

**Colin laughed:** Oh, well, that is more fitting of me, isn’t it? Did you two say hi to my grandparents?

**Forrest:** I did. Mark watched from the sidelines!

**Mark:** I think I made the right choice. Besides, I’ve met them once before when I was with Pete. They didn’t like me then, and I don’t think they’ll like me now, so there wasn’t much use.

**Peter:** I don’t think it was you.

**Colin:** Yeah, probably not. I wonder if they recognized you. I’m just drunk enough, I want to bring up to see.

**Peter:** I don’t think that’s a good plan, Colin.

**Colin laughed:** I said _want_ , I didn’t say I was going to.

**Mark:** Oh, Pete, Simon was looking for you. I think he’s with your dad.

**Peter:** Okay, I’ll go find him.

* * *

 

**Peter:** Hey, you were looking for me?

**Simon:** Hey, prince. I was showing your dad the yard. How’s everything going?

 

**Peter:** Uh, terribly, but I expected that.

**Simon:** Aw. You want a hug?

**Peter:** Yeah.

**David:** Your grandparents are getting a separate ride home shortly. It may not seem like it, but it was better this way than not inviting them. Your mom and I would like to come to the second party, but that’s up to you. Hey, your mom and I brought you something too.  Remember that old violin you played at your grandparents when you were really tiny?

**Peter lit up:** Yeah?

**David:** We grabbed it from their house a while ago. It was just sitting in the basement collecting dust, and we know you loved it, so we brought it for you to have at your house now.  We got it cleaned up and restored so you can display it somewhere.

**Peter:** Oh my god, dad! Thank you so much!

**David:** Yeah, you’re welcome, Tigger. We know it’s special to you. We didn’t want to see it sit there… or get thrown out. I kept your little kitchen toy though… unless you really want it.

**Peter:** The one I ruined trying to making you and mom mud pancakes?

**David laughed:** You didn’t _ruin_ it. It just didn’t make the bubbling noise anymore. I remember those, you even added mint garnish from the herb garden.

**Peter:** I thought it’d make up for the grittiness.

**Simon snorted.**

**David laughed:** It sure did.

**Peter giggled:** Good! You can keep it.

**David:** Cool. If you have any children, I can tell them all about it then when I’m babysitting.

**Peter laughed:** Alright.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter:** Hey, everyone went home now. Just us again.

**Simon blushed:** Hey. How are you feeling?

**Peter sighed:** Okay. Glad I don’t have to see my grandparents again for awhile. I should get this cleaned up.

**Simon:** It can wait a little while unless that will stress you out more. How about we go outside for a bit? There’s a meteor shower; it’s not peak but it’s really clear so we might see some.

**Peter:** Okay, that sounds nice.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Were your grandparents better or worse than usual today?

**Peter:** Probably about the same. I got a rescue before anything too awful was said though.

**Simon:** Why does everyone still deal with them if they’re bad to all of you? Or at least to some of you specifically?

**Peter:** I’m not entirely sure. Mom deals with all that social obligation stuff. She always has reasons. She doesn’t usually share them. Hey, I think I just saw a meteor!

**Simon:** Yup, that was meteor alright!

**Peter:** Should I be making a wish?

**Simon:** If you want to! You could make a lot of them tonight. If we lie down on the ground, we can probably see more easily.

**Peter:** Oh, I think that was a bat!

**Simon:** Yup! They’re just coming out of hibernation. We should put up some bat houses; they’re always good to have around.

**Peter:** I’ll yell for you if they get in the house.

**Simon laughed:** No problem, I can handle that.

**Peter:** So my grandparents haven’t you scared you off?

**Simon:** Not at all, though I don’t think my bat catching technique is going to help with them.

**Peter giggled:** I have occasionally thought they might be vampires, maybe it _would_ work!

**Simon:** Oh, there went another meteor. That was a big one.

**Peter:** Oh, I need to make my wish! My wish is to kiss you.

**Simon laughed:** You’re easy to please. Wish granted.


End file.
